<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this is our place (we make the rules) by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856226">this is our place (we make the rules)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy'>DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hauntober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hauntober, M/M, Mornings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple morning routine can be the best source of happiness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trevor Khan/Deke Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hauntober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this is our place (we make the rules)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for Hauntober day 6: "fog"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Even after two months of </span>
  <em>
    <span>officially</span>
  </em>
  <span> living together, Deke still wasn't used to the alarm going off at five in the morning. Every single day, without fail, it interrupted the best dreams, and his impossibly perfect reality. As soon as that alarm went off, he'd wake up, and the arms he loved having around him so much would disappear, and he'd let out an unhappy noise when sleep evaded him while he tried to get settled again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You suck..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quiet chuckle came from somewhere over him and he was aware of the gentle kiss to his forehead even while the bed moved with the shifting weight. Their morning routine was always the same, always somehow better than the day before even when nothing about it changed. Maybe it was the fact that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>kept</span>
  </em>
  <span> happening, that their early morning traditions were never broken even when he'd given the man across the room every reason to leave a dozen times over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, when he heard the apartment's main door open and close again, Deke made himself sit up and scroll through his phone, looking over his schedule for the day. Technically, he didn't have to, not when he had at least three people to do that for him, but it gave him something to do while he woke up a bit more before crawling out of bed and shuffling out to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breakfast was a piece of toast with jam, and the smell of coffee filled the small space even while he sipped at a cup of apple juice. Between responding to a few text messages and reading emails, the door was opening again by the time he moved to put his dishes in the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The arms that wrapped around his waist were warm, and gentle, and strong, and he could almost ignore the fact that his boyfriend spelled like the run he'd just been on - like sweat and cold dirt and damp earth and that unidentifiable hint of </span>
  <em>
    <span>autumn </span>
  </em>
  <span>still lingering in the morning air. Almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stinky..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're mean to me in the mornings."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, because I never get to sleep anymore. Go shower and I'll make your coffee."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, kisses first."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Trevor..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p><b>(</b> <em><span>after two kisses, or maybe three, or maybe four, but he definitely cut it off after four, their routine got back underway </span></em><b>)</b></p><p>
  <span>Deke took his time putting cream and sugar into a mug of hot coffee, humming quietly along to the tune in his head with a smile. It was easy, going through the motions he'd grown comfortable with, letting the warmth in his chest linger for a little while each morning. Nothing was going to take this sense of peace away from him - not an alien invasion, not SHIELD, not even his own habit of overthinking. Finally, everything had fallen into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Trevor was eating his own breakfast and it was his turn in the bathroom, he got almost all the way through his miniature routine before he noticed it. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>clink</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his toothbrush settling into the cup reached his ears but went unacknowledged when his gaze found the top corner of the glass - there, at the same sloppy angle that he sometimes saw on a note in his lunch, was a heart drawn into the fog.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>